Wilson
Wilson & Ditch: Digging America is a Jim Henson Company digital studio web project produced for PBSKids.org. The original webisodes feature two comical gophers exploring America on a cross country adventure. The two brothers, Wilson and Ditch, ride in their green-powered van while learning about American culture, history and geography. The duo shares their experiences with viewers as they visit some of the country's top cities, national parks and attractions. In addition to the webisodes, Wilson and Ditch's new site will also feature original comics, travel blog, on-location audio podcasts, games, and other resources from the brothers' adventures. Production The animated webisodes star Wilson and Ditch (performed by Brian Henson and Paul Rugg) who are brought to life using the Henson Digital Puppetry Studio, the proprietary technology that allows performers to puppeteer and voice digitally animated characters in real time. Wilson & Ditch: Digging America was created by Joe Purdy and Craig Bartlett. The web content will be written by Purdy and its animated segments will be directed by Bartlett. Season 1 Episode 1: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Wilson and Ditch get an American history lesson as they view the Liberty Bell Center, go to Independence Hall, and find out about Founding Father, Ben Franklin. Posted: January 11, 2010 Episode 2: Nashville, Tennessee Wilson and Ditch tour the Country Western Music Hall of Fame and then sing some classics at the Grand Ole Opry! Posted: January 25, 2010 Episode 3: Rapid City, South Dakota Wilson and Ditch are amazed at the presidential faces carved into Mt. Rushmore, and then visit the Badlands and view prairie dogs and a huge bison. Episode 4: Miami, Florida Wilson and Ditch hang out on a local beach enjoying the sun, soft sand, and surf before going to see an alligator show at a gator rescue farm near the Everglades National Park. Episode 5: New York City, New York Wilson and Ditch hang out in Times Square and talk about subways, taxis, and “the tall lady standing in the water” (Statue of Liberty). The gopher brothers then head over to have fun in Central Park. Episode 6: St. Louis, Missouri Wilson and Ditch view the Gateway Arch before trying to take a ride on a steamboat on the great Mississippi River. Episode 7: Tucson, Arizona Wilson and Ditch go to the Saguaro National Park to view huge cacti, and then travel to the Old Tucson Movie Studios where they witness a pretend Old West shootout. Episode 8: Flathead Valley, Montana Wilson and Ditch are the first gophers to become National Park Junior Rangers at Glacier National Park. They then head to the Montana County Fair and see prize-winning animals, a pig auction, and a horse race! Episode 9: San Francisco, California Wilson and Ditch check out San Francisco Bay and learn about Alcatraz Island, marvel at the Golden Gate Bridge, before taking a ferry ride to Angel Island. Episode 10: Grand Canyon, Arizona Wilson and Ditch visit the world's deepest hole (“Did gophers dig this?” wonders Ditch) and are blown away by the view, especially when they go onto a Skywalk that hangs over the Canyon. Episode 11: Sleepy Hollow, New York Season 2 In this season, Wilson and Ditch explore Seattle, Washington; Chicago, Illinois; Sleepy Hollow, New York; as well as Bryce and Zion National Parks in Utah and North Carolina's Outer Banks. Credits *'Executive Producers' Lisa Henson and Halle Stanford *'Produced by' Chris Plourde *'Written by' Joe Purdy *'Music by' Paul Graham *'Directed by' Bret Nelson *'Starring:' **'Wilson:' Brian Henson/Michelan Sisti **'Ditch:' Paul Rugg/Misty Rosas *'Creative Supervisor' Peter Brooke *'Main Title Design by 'Steve Kirklys *'Directors of Photography' David Gumpel, Jen Grace, Jason Seck and Smith Patrick *'Podcast Production & Announcer on Podcast' Grant Baciocco External links *[https://web.archive.org/web/20180117052339/http://pbskids.org/wilsonandditch/ Wilson & Ditch: Digging America] on PBSKids.org Category:Productions Category:Wilson & Ditch